musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemian Lion
Basics: Big Boots Upper Cuts Hard hooks and jabs Submission Locks Surf Board Kumura Lock Hell's Gate: The Lions Den Moves: Spine Buster Flap Jack Spear: Lion Tackle Clothsline Lariat Neck Breaker Power bomb Lionsault Signatures: Justice Deliverance: Rapid fires hooks and then a European uppercut. Vengeance: Burning Hammer, but replaces it for a Pile kick, when he turns into a huge face. Spring Board Superman Punch. Jumping DDT Finishers: Prelude to Justice: A skyscraper powerbomb from the top turnbuckle Lion smash: A suplex transferred into a sitting powerbomb Lion Pounce: A splash from a top rope if they are laying down, or a spear if they are standing. Origin: Growing up as a kid he hated wrestling, he just knew it as "John Cena's sport" and thought why watch John Cena, he has no skill, why not watch Bruce Lee or something... And didn't really get into it, until he was fifteen, the shield debuted, he was happening to be flicking channels until he got to that, he loved it and wanted to do exactly that, in a few years he got himself geared up and signed up for New Age Wrestling. He had some training in martial arts but still didn't know much about wrestling, training for it only three months had his first match, he found it almost easy even know his only moves where drop kicks, clotheslines and ddts, however, his best quality is, he would just keep getting up. He wanted to be part of something better, a little after the time Seth broke the shield up that's where he found War Zone Wrestling, where he picked up a dark lord vampre sort of gimmick as his attire hd face paint with black ropes connecting to a sleeveless black and red jacket. He wrestled there, got a pretty good win record for about two months, but then disappeared, for about five months, they said it was because he was terminally depressed, but it was because he was undergoing special conditioning, he got a shield like attire, but instead of swat colours, it was simply army colours. He had adopted a high flying strong style, as soon as he got back he got a ten win streak and got a shot at the War Zone championship, against Pitbull Craig Cole. He lost the match, but put up a great bloody fight, he went in a few more matches with rookies and beat most of them, he was put int a 2 on 1 handicap match, of which he won said match, he would go on to take on Pit Bull Again and win it, with his new moves, justice deliverance, and Prelude to justice. He had an 213 day reign but then got signed... To NXT, he would need to adapt some submissions like suft board and Kimura Lock. He would take on the likes of Samoa Joe, Sinsuke Nakamura, and come close to beating them, a highlight of his carrier was taking on Shinsuke as it was an one hour ironman match, ended with a hand shake, After a match Samoa Joe brutalized him, busting him open, throwing him around the arena and back stage, he got injured for two months. But all that was kayfabe... And he was just training and preparing him for a new gimmick change, of which he had to put on 10 - 15 pounds, and expanded his move pool yet again, he beat the absolute crab out of Joe and put a ladder on the top turnbuckle, using a prelude to justice throw an announce table about 20 feet, and then hit him with a new move, the Lion's pounce. After that match he had a rematch with Shinsuke Nakamura, and won, after another ironman match, WWE noticed this and HAD to sign him. He went after Seth a lot and stares down Dean and Roman and leaves the ring every time he approaches them. He reveals to them that his host is not related to them, but he is a symbiote of sorts, made subconsciously by the shield, he was perfected until Seth turned his back on the shield, witch made him how he is today, he makes relations with Roman and Dean and move on to deliver justice... He warms up before engaging Seth, he gets into a feud with Kevin Owens, Owens attacks from behind, delivering three pop up power bombs, Nemian then Lion tackles and big boots Kevin Owens,and suplex sitting powerbombs him (this is called Lion Smash) He throws Owens to the other turnbuckle and preforms Justice Deliverance then a Plelude to Justice. he then spring board superman punches him, which bust him open, flings him to the turnbuckle and left hooks him once full force, then right hooks him, and then rapidly hooks him both sides before attacking him with a spinning uppercut, Kevin is really bleeding now. He then finishes hi off with a Lion Pounce (a spear) and then Seth's music plays, Seth curb stomps him and then pedigrees him onto a chair witch busts him open... He went up against the current intercontinental champion, the returning CODY RHODES and won the belt. Soon after it was money in the bank, he had a match against Luke gallows for it, Chirs Jericho won the MITB and cashed in on a tired Nemian hitting him with a code breaker winning. Nemian fought him again in hell in a cell, and lost because of Jerichos sheer experience and skill. The third time they fought Nemian took the win with a Lion smash in the middle of the ring. Three month later... Wrestle mania, Seth and Nemian have a match, they are both fully geared and look better then ever... Nemian and Seth are both moving like they weigh 200 pounds, Seth moving a little better, but Nemian is stronger by a HUGE margain, Seth tries curb stomping him from the top turnbuckles... Nemian spinebusers him, gets him into a lion tackle, sets up for the spring board superman punch, but gets kicked in the side of the head... Seth then pedigrees him, and pins... 1... 2... HE GETS UP!!! He throws Seth to the corner and then does his hook move (rapid fire) and then throws him out of the ring... You can see how his moving, something really triggered him... He Lion smashes Seth through both of the announce tables and once in the ring, pinning him, winning the match, and the Wwe championship. From there he goes on a winning streak, against the likes of Cesaro, Sami Zayn, Big Show, Alberto Del Rio etc, finally coming up against Triple H, in the first ever Jungle Match, who ever wins, wins the jungle title, Triple H gets J and J security along with Kane to put him in a cage before the match even starts, they taser him and whip him, the jungle match is special because it is set IN AN ACTUAL JUNGLE, that's right, rocks, machetes, bamboo, trees, you name it. The security leave Nemian like that until Triple H comes out, he tells them to leave, he opens the cage and spine busters Nemian to a tree, smashes his head against a rock and sets up for a pedigree, Nemian counters with a back body drop and then Lion tacks him through a tree... He then trades blows with Triple H, Triple H is winning as Nemian was being slaughted even before the match, they climb a tree, triple H tries to pedigree Nemian off it, it seems sure he is going to win the match, but LION SMASH! Nemian counters, off a 20 feet tree to the ground, Nemian nearly wins but... CASH IN! Kevin Owens comes in, smashes bamboo against Nemian's skull and pop up power bombs him winning the match, Kevin Owens is now the Jungle and the Wwe champion. Nemian Needed to take 6 months off, and in that time Kevin lost the WWE champion ship to Dean Ambrose, but not the jungle title... THAT'S the one Nemian wants, so Nemian the next day brutilises him, takes him back stage, and beats him infront of the entire WWE locker room... A week later they have their match, Nemian wins winning the Jungle championship. He defends it against Aj Styles, and then embarks on a feud with the bullet club and aj, his allies are Roman and Dean. After that feud, Wrestlemania is just around the corner, Brock Lesnar makes a return and the two are eyeing each other, it is a dream match RIGHT THERE... At wrestlemania, Brock and Nemian send each other to hell and back F5 after Lionsmash, after F5 after Lion smash, Nemian Lion pounces him once, tries it for a second time, gets German suplexed, he then flings brock lesnar to the turnbuckle, Uses Rapid Fire and then spring board superman punches him, finally Lionsmashes him for a final time, Nemian gets him in a lock, where he rest his legs behind brocks knee caps and pulls on his throat, Brock taps out, Nemian Lion celebrates in the middle of the ring for about 5 minutes. So that's all I have so far, I encourage you guys to make your own wrestlers and rp, maybe have a match, form a tag team, I don't know... Championship belts so far: 1 time Warzone Champion. 3 time intercontinental champion. 2 time Wwe Champion. 3 time Jungle Champion. Theme Songs: NAW: Superheroes WZW to NXT: Whispers In The Dark NXT: Feel Invincible WWE: Animal I have Become